Coerce Me
by Inyx Dawn
Summary: Spin off of Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge using my poll and other ideas - a drabble a day until my imagination starts flowing - Gen, AU, Het, and Slash.
1. Loss

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Charlie's having trouble dealing with Fred's death, so Harry comforts him.

* * *

It hurt watching the man he loved wallow in sadness. Harry understood how much family meant to the Weasley's, and even one death was too big of a burden to bare. But he would make it; Harry knew he would.

"Love?" he whispered gently.

The man was sitting at the edge of their bed, looking out the bay window and at the crescent moon. His face looked haggard and his eyes, haunted.

"Does it ever stop?" he asked.

Verdant eyes softened further and gazed sadly at his lover.

"No, but it gets better," Harry replied quietly.

Charlie nodded sagely and crawled back into bed. Pulling Harry closer, the man burrowed his face into the younger man's neck.

"I know you'll help me," Charlie whispered.

Harry hugged the man closer and nodded. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'but will it be enough?'

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/07/09_


	2. Perhaps

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Even someone who had once been a mere acquaintance and had viewed your existence as a mistake could become a new love.

* * *

Luna had always considered herself to be a very peculiar girl. The fact that there might be someone out there just as odd had, of course, crossed her mind from time to time; however, the fact that it could be Ronald Weasley had certainly not.

~_~

Earlier that day she had gone out to get her father and herself an iced mocha when she ran into an old acquaintance. He was still gangly, fairly pale, and Luna could see a few more freckles dusting his nose. A pair of pale blue eyes gazed at her in surprise and slight shock.

"Ronald," she acknowledged.

The twenty four year old blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Ah - hi, Luna," he mumbled.

Luna blinked slowly as they stared at each other for a few minutes, knowingly blocking the sidewalk but still not moving.

The woman interrupted the silence and said, "As much as I love blocking traffic, I've been told it's quite rude so maybe we could continue this riveting conversation in the cafe?"

Ron blinked before the sarcasm caught up with him and he let out a low chuckle. "Sure, I was headed there myself," he replied with an easy grin.

Luna's tittering laugh followed them as they walked into the shop. The sharp scent of caffeine and the soothing sound of blenders and mixers hit them immediately upon entering, and Luna sighed softly in pleasure before leading them to the counter.

"Two iced mochas please," she told the cashier. The woman had bags under blood shot eyes and her hands were shaking slightly as they took Luna's money. Her voice was high and her words were fragmented. Luna watched Ron glance at the woman in sympathy before ordering a small espresso.

Once they had their orders -- and Luna had successfully and secretly placed a cooling charm on one of the mochas -- the two seated themselves at a small table and talked about their lives.

"Well, after Hogwarts I became a Hit Wizard while Harry went off to be an Auror. Our reasoning was that in five years or so, we'd be the heads of both departments and be able to kick back and relax. We both made it to the top, but there's even more work than before. But the pay's good and I rather enjoy it." He paused a moment to take a sip of his drink before continuing. "Hermione applied for a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; however, she ended up as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. She's the head of that department now, and she's still as obsessed with books as ever."

Luna hummed for a moment and asked, "Are you two dating?"

Ron blushed furiously. "We did for a few months after the war but...it wasn't the same. No, she's engaged to Dean Thomas and I'm single." He cleared his throat and gulped down the rest of his espresso. "How about you, Luna? Any boyfriend? Job?"

The woman's silver eyes glittered slightly in their dreamy state. "After Hogwarts, I traveled to Canada and worked in the Canadian Ministry as the Minister's secretary. After a brief but delightful affair with her, I left and headed to Switzerland where I now work as a local fashion designer in their own version of Diagon Alley."

Luna waited patiently as Ron tried to collect himself. "You dated the Canadian Minister? A woman?" he asked incredulously.

The blond giggled but nodded. "Yes, she was quite lovely but I couldn't commit to her. She understood and there are no hard feelings."

"Ah," he looked incredibly awkward. "Why couldn't you commit to her?"

"It was quite simple really," Luna replied offhandedly. "I was and am neither a lesbian nor bisexual, and I told her so. I made sure to tell her that I had been unsure of my sexuality before dating her and that it was nothing on her part. We've stayed in contact, and I visit occasionally."

Ron seemed to collect himself after that shocking revelation, and asked in a highly nervous tone, "So since you've decided that you're heterosexual, would you like to have dinner sometime?"

The woman looked at him in shock, as if that had not been what she had thought he would say nor how he would respond to that information. As such, it took a few minutes for her to gather her thoughts in which time Ron had worked himself into a wreck of anxiety.

"I do believe that that inquiry has got to be that oddest request for a date that I have ever heard," she stated. "I accept, of course."

The man breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "Great," he replied. "I have to leave now, but how about we meet here at seven?"

Luna nodded her acquittal. "Lovely. I shall see you then."

Ron smiled softly. "Yeah..."

And he left.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/08/09_


	3. Lust

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Harry still remembers the first time Lucius Malfoy snarled a death threat at him before forcefully grabbing his hair and yanking him to the man's lips in a bruising kiss. [Preview of Lustful Haze]

* * *

Looking back, I suppose I was a bit hardheaded. I never took in the other side, always taking the information given to me for facts. Well, except for those six months of lucidity. It was up until the point of the final battle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wizarding worlds very own Harry Potter," a voice sneered behind me.

I spun around, wand tightly grasped in my right hand. I faltered for a moment when I saw him. Regal, broad shoulders and chest, his silken black robes fluttering slightly behind his legs. His hair was down and perfectly placed around his aristocratic face. High cheekbones that were as sharp as his words and above them sat a pair of frozen blue eyes.

My muscles tensed, ready to start casting and dodging if the man attacked. "What do you want?" I spat out.

He smirked and walked closer to me until we were almost chest to chest. He leant down until I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "I want you dead," he whispered.

It might have been the way he said it or the adrenaline that had been coursing through my veins, but either way I grabbed the back of his head, my hand tangled pleasantly in his soft hair, and crushed our lips together.

He didn't move his lips, but I knew it wasn't from shock. He wanted to see if I could entice him into it. I almost smirked against those thin petals. My tongue sliced through his rather tough defenses, and I was able to get in a quick swipe over the roof of his mouth before he grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me away.

His face was blank as he stared at my face. I was already breathing heavily, but his eyes on mine caused my entire face to flush. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk, and he let go of me. I watched with lidded eyes as he stepped back and, with a small twirl of his cloak, walked away.

I didn't clear the haze that had taken hold of me for quite some time.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/09/09_


	4. Wizard

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Is Neville a wizard? He doesn't seem to think so.

* * *

I would never amount to much, I knew that. And yet...I wouldn't stop trying.

My name is Neville Longbottom, and I'm a wizard. At least, I think so.

My family doesn't seem to think I'm anymore than a squib, and perhaps they're right. I haven't had any magical outbursts unless you think surviving my family's crazy tactics is a sign of magic. Actually, maybe it is. Anyone else would have died if their uncle had thrown them out a window.

Ah but that's beside the point. Tomorrow is my eleventh birthday, and the entire manor is full to the brim with tension and waiting disappointment. I've resolved not to leave my bedroom until today and tomorrow is over and done with. After all, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't possible accept me.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/10/09_


	5. Care

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Cedric Diggory's thoughts on Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, I knew that. So that should mean that he could handle the Tournament. But then why did it feel like he wouldn't? Something inside of me said that some part of that boy would die during this game. And I fear for him dearly.

I don't know when I really started to care about Harry Potter. Perhaps it was during the boy's sorting; he looked so excited and yet his figure was too petite, his cheeks were too hollow, and his eyes- my God his _eyes_. It still scares me when I think about the pain and resignation that radiated from those dark emeralds. Maybe...a part of Harry has already died; something a long time ago.

But maybe it was in his second year, once the entire school had heard about his Parseltounge abilities. No one but his closest friends stuck by him, they all whispered terrible things, accused him of any crime they could think of. And I hate myself because I was one of them. It was fear and honor that clouded my mind, that wiped the memory of those beautiful and forlorn eyes. Because he had ordered a snake to attack a fellow House-mate. Except he hadn't. The worst part is that I think I had known that throughout that year, but I chose to let other things cloud my judgment. And people think I'm perfect!

Or maybe it was last year when Harry had had Sirius Black after him. Such a cruel man after such a sweet boy. I almost had a heart attack when I heard that he had tried to break into Gryffindor tower. I couldn't stop staring at Harry the entire week. And then Black had escaped from the school, escaped justice. I still fear that he might come back and try to get to Harry while everyone's guards are down.

Perhaps it was just yesterday when that scrap of parchment with Harry's name on it flew out of the Goblet of Fire. He walked into the back room in a sort of daze, his eyes wide and filled with rage and fear. I think I knew that he'd been entered before anyone else had told us. I wanted to hug him and never let go, but I knew I couldn't. I'd probably freak him out.

I don't know when exactly I started to care for Harry Potter, but maybe it's just as well that I do. It just seems like the entire wizarding world is against him. But the worst part is that I think he's used to it, used to be hating him, used to bad things happening to him. And I think that's what really scares me; why is Harry so accustomed to pain?

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/11/09_


	6. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Song fic to Sorrow by Flyleaf [Which I do not own] Harry reflects upon the end of the war [AU]

_

* * *

_

Sometimes life seems too quiet

Harry had been alone all his life. At first, this had been very literal. But lately he felt like he could be in a crowd of people, but be the only one there. _Really_ there.

_Into paralyzing silence_

His ears were always buzzing with noise, loud and never ending. But he lived his life in the quiet; this buzz was the silent noise he had come to use to describe his life.

_Like the moonless dark_

His nights were painful, and those nightmares were _always_ there. Death and blood and sweat and tears and agony, and _there_.

_Meant to make me strong_

The training he had undergone, oh _God_. He had had to be prepared for the deaths, and his masters made sure of that. He had to be strong enough to survive the war.

_Familiar breath of my old lies_

As his friends fell before him, one by one by one, he remembered all of the secrets he had never told them. And he watched as those moments passed as quickly as their last breaths left their lungs.

_Changed the color in my eyes_

His verdant eyes had cried more than he had ever thought possible in his life. He was sure that by now, his tears were as nonexistent as the reasons behind them.

_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

He had lived his life from the age of eleven until that very moment as the poster boy for the Light. It was his job to ensure peace was possible among all of the Wizarding World. He had done it, finally, after six years; but these deaths would make their marks on it.

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

Tonight had been thought to be a night of celebration, but as he gazed among the dead and the few living, he knew that it would be a time of mourning.

_I'll take this piece of you_

But by bit, his heart had been torn. As each of his friends fell, as each wizard that fought died, he felt a little of himself disappear. He felt like a shell of what he had once been. A cold, empty shell of a human being.

_And hope for all eternity_

This war was over, and it meant an end to evil. But Harry knew; he knew that just as Voldemort had risen when Grindelwald fell, another Dark Lord would once again rise. And he would fight, Harry knew, because it was all he had ever known how to do.

_For just one second I felt whole_

He thought about the last time he had been truly happy. It was during the Christmas of his first year. There had been no threats except for a few suspicions, and he had gotten presents. And he had friends. All of his friends had sent him something, and it had felt like they were with him.

_As you flew through me_

But those happy moments were gone. Their passing had hit his toll. After the first few, they had started to leave marks deep within his heart. He was sure that, figuratively speaking, his heart was riddled with holes and marks.

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory_

He was alone again, only this time, it was much worse. This time he had memories, and that would just make it harder to go on.

_To face the ugly girl that's smothering me_

He suddenly felt lost. He couldn't breathe; how was he to go on? This war had cost so many lives, so many that the entire Realm would feel their pain.

_Sitting closer than my pain_

While the agony was almost unbearable already, his future, he realized, was going to make it worse. It was an unknown future. He had always known what would happen, but now...he wasn't sure how it would turn out. And that was unsettling.

_He knew each tear before it came_

The salty paths of water ran down many people's faces that night. And he knew the reason behind each drop. It only served to add to his nonexistent ones.

_Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

It was a mess already, and the war was over. How was he to make things alright again?

_Sorrow last through this night_

_I'll take this piece of You_

_And hope for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As You flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time_

He saw couples everywhere, dead and living and one of each. Kissing, hugging, sobbing, _pleading_. It nearly brought his to his knees.

_And sing this lie that's halfway mine_

He would be lying if he said that he didn't want that: love. He'd had casual relationships that weren't really relationships. And he's had a couple of serious ones; ones that he had thought would last. Of course, one of them probably would have had she not been killed.

_The sword is slicing through the question_

The man had killed her. His sweet, sweet Ginny. With muggle weapons no less. He had watched her bleed, listened to her cried, felt her die at the end of the very sword he had used to finish off Voldemort.

_So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

And people thought he was as much the epitome of Light as Dumbledore was? Oh how foolish. No, he was never as Light as some would have liked to believe.

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you_

_And hope for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_And up into the stars._

_Joy will come_

However, tonight was not the night to think upon such sorrowful things. No, tonight was the first night of the once again beginning. Another beginning to another end. And happiness would cover the land once more until another Dark force arose.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/12/09_


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **At the sex club, Sconosciuto, there haunts a master of the art of pleasure and erotica. Percy Weasley just never expected it to be Harry Potter. [Preview of Pleasured Beats]

* * *

Soft music hummed pleasantly through his veins, erotic sensations making his sight drift hazily. The club he was currently residing in was packed that night, and the hypnotic sounds alongside the strobe lights seemed to almost caress the people.

He could not remember exactly how he arrived in this place or why he was here. There were essentially only three things that made sense to him.

First was that the drunken vibes his body was giving off were affecting his actions more heavily than he would like to admit.

Second, if he was not careful, he would not be leaving with his virginity intact. That advice from his conscience did not quite make it through the haze in his brain. Either that or he just did not care.

And lastly, who knew that he'd see someone as celebrated and prudish as Harry Potter in a sex club.

* * *

Percy glided across the dance floor toward the dancing man. The savior was currently dancing with a rather short brunette. The man, compared to Harry, was moving horribly. But Harry seemed to be one with the music, moving in time with each twist, twirling and simply bathing in the lights.

Once Percy finally reached him, he moved in between the man and his partner, shimmying closer to Harry.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/13/09_


	8. Run

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Harry's meeting with Voldemort during his First Year

_

* * *

_

'Run,'

a voice whispered. It seemed to echo throughout the room before hitting his eardrums at full force.

Staring into the crimson eyes of the new Dark Lord, Harry felt a strong pulse of dread around his heart. His lungs seemed small and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Goosebumps quickly rose on his arms, and his face paled.

"Voldemort?" Harry whispered in terror. _'Oh God, oh God, oh God,'_ he thought, _'How am I supposed to defeat him?'_

_'You're not,' _the voice whispered snidely. _'But you will.'_

_'What does that mean?'_Harry asked desperately, but the voice did not reply. However, Voldemort did.

"Yes, you see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live of another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket," his voice rasped.

_'Run,'_ the voice whispered again, amused.

And Harry did.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/14/09_


	9. Bus

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Ron just doesn't know when to shut up

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" a low voice asked.

The brunette sighed quietly and looked over at her companion. His flaming red hair had been combed somewhat and he had a small, careful smile.

"Yes, Ronald?" she responded, exasperated.

He was going to ask, she just knew he was. Ron has been asking her the same thing for the past hour.

"Are we there yet?" he asked cautiously just as Hermione knew he would.

"No! For the last blasted time we are not there yet!" another voice bellowed.

The two eighteen year olds swirled around in surprise. A young man, about their age, was standing up, swaying slightly from the rickety bus. His hands were closed into fists and his emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

'Heh sorry, Harry," Ron apologized sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at her other friend in thanks before turning back around.

Ten minutes later, Ron leaned in close to the young woman and whispered, "Are we there now?"

_**BAM CRASH**_

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/15/09_


	10. Puppet

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Harry's thoughts on Voldemort and Dumbledore

_

* * *

_

In a world of black and white, we are who we are.

_We choose what has been chosen._

_We are destined by what has been prophesied._

_We love who our heart desires._

_In a world of black and white, we are controlled by that which we thought powerless, useless._

* * *

If Harry had learned anything in the past seven years it was that an innocent person's life can be controlled easily by something as unlikely as a prophecy. He had experience in this after all. So was he glad that Voldemort was gone? Yes, he was. Was he happy that Dumbledore was too? Well, that's a little bit harder to answer.

Did Dumbledore love him? A bit, Harry was sure. Did he care about him? No.

And that shouldn't have been so easy to answer, but isn't it so ironic that it was? Whether you're Dark or Light, there's always someone pulling the strings; and when you're their puppet, they're only your master, nothing more.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/16/09_


	11. Broken

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** AU Hermione's, Dean's, and Harry's parents/guardians reactions to them being a wizard/witch. [AU]

* * *

My name is Hermione Granger, and today I have discovered that I am a witch.

My parents have kicked me out of the house and burned the letter I received so that I cannot contact the school. All of my books have been thrown into the fireplace, and my mom slapped me.

* * *

My name is Dean Thomas, and yesterday I discovered that I am a wizard.

My parents locked me in the basement after my dad screamed himself hoarse, and threw away the letter I received. I haven't eaten in two days, and I have been bitten by three rats.

* * *

My name is Harry Potter, and three days ago I discovered that I am a wizard.

My uncle threw me into a wall, my aunt slapped me, and my cousin kicked me. Afterwards, they locked me in the cupboard under the stairs and burned the letter. I haven't eaten in a week and I can't see straight.

_

* * *

_

We are the unlucky;

_The ones who are punished for what you are blessed._

_We are what you cannot understand;_

_The ones who live in fear of those you should love._

_We are children,_

_The ones who are broken._

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/17/09_


	12. Obsession

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Ginny's obsession with Harry.

* * *

Sometimes Ginny hated the stories her mother told her about Harry Potter. It always seemed like the woman wanted him as a son, and was just venting at Ginny for it not being so. But mostly, Ginny loved them.

In less than a year, he had become her hero, her knight in shining armour. She'd fantasize about him and what he might look like. Ginny would create stories to tell her mom about their future marriage. She couldn't wait until she was eleven and could really meet the Boy-Who-Lived.

Because he would be hers.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/18/09_


	13. Pessimistic

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Fawkes' inner thoughts

* * *

Fawkes hadn't always been this pessimistic, but ever since young Tom Riddle evolved into Lord Voldemort, everything seemed to go downhill. The phoenix had been around for thousands of years and he had seen much worse, but it still hurt to see his beloved master so heartbroken. Just because something is worse doesn't mean it's not bad.

Fawkes had served Albus Dumbledore for the past sixty or so years, and they had developed quite a close friendship. So it hurt sometimes to look at the man because the phoenix knew that, in the end, his master would die.

The bird hadn't shed so many tears since his first master, Godric Gryffindor, had passed away.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/19/09_


	14. Tears

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Fleur's thoughts on Cedric's death

* * *

She was part Veela, beautiful, powerful, and...it didn't matter in the end.

She growled silently, staring up at the light purple ceiling. '_If only I had followed him in the damned maze!' _she thought, frustrated.

But she hadn't, and Cedric had died, killed by one of Voldemort's lackeys.

Silver tears streaked down her face as the memories of their nights together resurfaced.

_'I'll always love you,'_ Fleur promised. She glanced over at the slumbering face of her new love and fiance, Bill. '_But I have to move on.'_

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/20/09_


	15. Odd

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Rowena Ravenclaw walking in the corridors

* * *

She whistled a tune under her breath, swaying slightly as if she were about to twirl but decided not to. Her eyes were closed making her face look serene. Hands outstretched, she gracefully intertwined then together and broke them apart again, sort of like an odd dance.

Never let it be said that Rowena was a strict and always serious woman; after all, her daily walks through the corridors during the night were full of oddities and energy, a small smile always teetering off the edge of the slight tilt of her mouth.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/21/09_


	16. Mum

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Godric wants his friend, Salazar, to marry someone. Who is it?

* * *

Never let it be said that Salazar Slytherin was an impolite man. In fact, he was almost patient to a fault. However, it was times like these that really got him aggravated.

"No!" he bellowed. "If I've told you once, I've told you a dozen times, Godric, I will not marry her!"

The red headed man pouted. "But why not?" he whined. "She's a terrific History and Potions Mistress and she's simply gorgeous; what more could you want?"

Salazar twitched. "First of all, that coming from you is just creepy. And second, she's your bloody mum!"

"..."

"Hey, what's wrong with my mum?!"

"She's 112 years old!"

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/22/09_


	17. Slime

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Interaction between Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

Helga was always known for her kindness and gentle spirit. However, there was one person who knew better.

"Godric! You clean this mess right now!" an angry female voice screamed.

Godric Gryffindor ran out of his hiding place, and promptly slipped on some of the slime that now coated the Great Hall floor. He quickly righted himself and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, ma'am," he replied, and he flicked his wrist making the slime disappear.

"..."

"Gryffindor!" a voice screeched throughout the castle.

Godric snickered and ran away from the enraged witch.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/23/09_


	18. Hello

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Blaise is a loner but maybe Luna can help.

* * *

Blaise had always considered himself to be the overlooked boy. So you can imagine that it came to his great surprise when Luna Lovegood whispered a pleasant hello his way one afternoon before lunch.

The Italian boy spent the next week sneaking quick peaks at the back of her head. He'd find himself following her when he had to get to his own classes. Blaise was nervous, and he was never nervous.

So when Monday came along, he walked slowly past her in the corridor and, after hearing a quiet greeting, he whispered his own.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/24/09_


	19. Howl

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Moony's sad. Could it be Remus' influence?

* * *

An angry wolf's howl echoed in the forest. Birds fluttered out of the trees, and small animals ran to their homes. Sad amber eyes watched all of this and they became watery. Depressed whimpers shook the great beast as he lay on the soft grass and curled into himself.

Moony didn't understand this deep sadness; he was used to anger after all. However, every full moon he was allotted on howl – usually in rage – before he was taken over with sadness.

The wolf cried himself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/25/09_


	20. Flower

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Severus's love for Lily

* * *

She was like a beautiful flower. Her flowing scarlet hair was the petals, and her temper was the sun. It only made sense that her name was Lily. His lovely Lily.

Her intelligence rivaled her teachers', and always left him amazed. She was perfect, and he loved her.

But she was James' not his.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/26/09_


	21. Azkaban

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Sirius in Azkaban

* * *

Perhaps he was meant to die this way; alone, starved, and frighteningly aware of how little of his sanity remained.

After all, it seemed fitting that as a Black, Sirius would die as a convicted criminal, sentenced to life in Azkaban for supposedly being a Death Eater and being an accomplice to his friends' murder.

He giggled. Mother would be so proud.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/27/09_


	22. Greatness

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Lily and Harry

* * *

She knew the moment she saw her baby boy that he was destined for greatness. Actually, Lily knew even before her son was born. She didn't know how she knew, she just did, and it scared her sometimes to look at her son and see a man who would have to endure all of the hardships Fate could throw at him.

But she still loved and cared for him.

And when a year from then, the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort broke into her home to try and kill her son, Harry cried for the first time.

And she sacrificed herself for him.

* * *

**© 2009 Inyx Dawn**

_10/28/09_


	23. People

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Ron's description of Hermione

* * *

Her hair was bushy and a rather unnoticeable shade of brown. Some characterized her as pudgy because of her baggy clothes, and nerdy because of her books.

At one point he had been one of those people.

But not anymore. To him her hair was soft and beautiful, her form slender, and her intelligence not to be trifled with. He was proud to have someone so wonderful in love with him, the youngest boy of seven children.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/29/09_


	24. Infirmary

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Harry's in the Infirmary again

* * *

The sheets felt like rough sandpaper against his skin, his head ached and he was distantly aware of an impatient high voice talking at him. At him because he wasn't quite in the mood to listen and respond.

"Mr. Potter?" the voice asked again. The person sighed when there was once again no response, and continued in a tight tone, "You are once again in the Infirmary, Mr. Potter, and I must tell you – not that you're listening to me – that you are not to leave this room or this bed until Friday. Your friends shall bring you your school work so do not fret about that."

The woman – and Harry could tell it was a woman at this point because the high tone finally registered in his brain – hesitated for a moment before leaving his bedside, closing the curtain behind her.

Harry sighed deeply and opened his eyes for the first time. The bland white ceiling looked just as it always had and it made his sigh once again. What on earth had he done this time?

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/30/09_


	25. Secret

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Bill's in trouble

* * *

The scream of terror barely registered in his mind; he was already running towards it. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed his guard down, after so long. But it had been so _peaceful_ that he couldn't imagine something happening.

But it had, and it was.

His heart was beating profusely, sending excess blood throughout his body. This should have made him hot and his skin flush, but he felt cold and his skin was ashen. His lungs had tightened and he was practically gasping for air but he couldn't stop now.

Another scream resounded through the corridors.

He threw himself into the room the scream had come from, and fell to his knees at the sight before him.

Fleur had found his stash of Death Eater robes.

"Fleur, honey, I can explain!" Bill panted out.

The woman turned frightened but frigid blue eyes onto him and whispered one word, "Run."

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_10/31/09_


	26. Capture

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Colin's real reason for always photographing Harry Potter

* * *

Photography was his life; he knew it would be the career he chose once he was older. When he found out he was a wizard, Collin Creevey was ecstatic to find that here photos moved. He instantly bought a new camera to suit his needs.

When he met Harry Potter, it wasn't the older boy's fame that had attracted him – although he had pretended it was – but rather the Savior's eyes that had captured his attention.

It wasn't that they were beautiful, a near perfect resemblance to the color of an exquisite emerald. And it wasn't that they were large and framed wonderfully by long, black lashes.

They expressed such immense sadness that those eyes had ensnared Colin the moment he had looked into them.

**

* * *

**

© 2009 Inyx Dawn

_11/01/09_


End file.
